What It's Like Being A Girl
by TheSlytherinVeela
Summary: A Fic for us GIRLS! This deals with 'girl' issues and issues for people over 12. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Sum: DAres, Pranks, Arguments, Romance...not much to say really. Four girls stuck in a common room with four boys.
1. Introducing the Girls

A/N: Hi! I got bored, and this new idea for a ficcy popped into my head while I was having a major block with another story. So I of course had to sit down and start writing it.  
  
Summary: I SUCK AT THESE. Miss Know-It-All, The Boy-Magnet, The Shy Bad Girl, and The Paranoid Chic. Four totally different girls, from four different houses, and they have only one thing in common: they're best friends. What happens when they get stuck sharing a common room with four equally different boys? Dares, Pranks, Fights, Revenges, and most importantly, Romance. There are no Head Boy and Girl, and no prefects. What all could happen? D+H  
  
Author:  
  
(¯`·.·´¯)  
  
`·.,(¯`·.·´¯)  
  
.......`·.,The Slytherin Veela  
  
Title: ~It's War, Girls Against Guys~  
  
Chapter 1: Introducing the Girls  
  
A girl the age of seventeen sat crossed-legged on her bed holding a hand- held three-way mirror in her lap; the only light in the room as coming from the small bedside lamp. Anyone who didn't know better would've thought she was crazy. For she was staring down into one of the sections on a mirror, talking avidly.  
  
The girl's name was Hermione Marie Granger. She had long, curly brown hair that fell to her lower back, chocolate colored eyes, and the body-build of a ballerina, as she had been taking ballet lessons every summer for the past 6 years. One would have thought she was as normal as normal could be. Because, during the summer-time, she mostly was. However, she was quite the opposite of normal, really.  
  
At the end of every summer, on September 1, she would leave her home, claiming to be going off to some boarding school... When actually, she was going of to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was the top female student in her year; and a former prefect at that. She was a full-fledged witch, and in a few short days, she would be going back to Hogwarts to finish up her seventh and final year there.  
  
"Where are those two?" she asked her reflection in the farthest left section of the mirror. Though, taking a closer look, one would've seen that it wasn't her reflection at all. A girl with jet black hair that fell below her buttocks, bright blue eyes the same color as shallow ocean waters, and a thin, but beautiful face was staring back up at her. The other two sections were completely blank.  
  
"I've no idea," the girl replied with a roll of her eyes. "You know how Mayleen is; she probably didn't even have her mirror with her. That one is always forgetting things...Hannah's probably continuously washing her hands as we speak." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Lucidia Wilemon was her name, and her knack for getting into trouble just didn't seem to fit her profile, in Hermione's opinion.  
  
Almost as soon as the words had come out of her mouth, there were two pops and two more faces appeared in the other two squares.  
  
"Sorry," they chorused. In the middle square was Mayleen Hendrickson, a girl with blond hair to her shoulders, and sea-green eyes. Her small nose was crinkled in an annoyed manner.  
  
"It's kind of hard to pull a mirror out of your pocket while you're trying to squat over a public loo to pee."  
  
Hermione and Lucidia laughed. However, the girl in the far right section, who was busy dabbing a soft tissue to her dark brown, swollen eyes, stared at her in disbelief. "You went in a PUBLIC loo???" she asked incredulously. Her auburn hair was piled carelessly atop her head. "Do you know how many germs are in there???" The other girls ignored this. They were used to her continued paranoia about germs and anything else to do with a danger to someone's health  
  
"Kidding," Mayleen said laughing. "I couldn't get Tyler out of my room."  
  
Hermione snorted. "He was in your room at 2 a.m.?"  
  
"He was having a nightmare, so he said." All of the girls knew that Tyler was her twin brother's best friend, and her ex-boyfriend. He had been trying to hook up with her again all summer; as he had been staying at their house while his parents were in the Americas.  
  
"Are you crying, Hannah?" Lucidia asked the auburn-haired girl.  
  
The girl shook her head and mumbled, "Allergies."  
  
"Hannah Abbot!" Hermione said in a somewhat motherly tone. "I told you to get some muggle-medication from London four days ago! You look dreadful!"  
  
The girl sniffed. "Mum wouldn't take me. She says that muggle medications are 'a danger to' my health, and that, I quote, 'muggles have no idea what they're doing. There's no telling what you're putting into your system when you take that rubbish.' End quote."  
  
Lucidia rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. You know how much my parents hate muggles; but Mum always keeps some of their medications in stock in case we run out of Potion supplies." Hannah merely shrugged.  
  
"All right," Hermione said in a bossy tone. "Now that we're all here, what did your parents say about meeting at the Leaky Cauldron Saturday? Mine said I could."  
  
"Roger that," Mayleen said with a nod.  
  
"Huh?" both Hannah and Lucidia asked.  
  
"Never mind," Hermione interrupted, "what about you two?"  
  
"Well, it took allot of bribing, but I can," Hannah replied.  
  
Lucidia merely rolled her eyes, yet again. "Do you even have to ask me? You know my Mum doesn't care what I do. She wouldn't even care if I went out and got pregnant."  
  
"Lucidia!" Hannah scolded. She was the only one in their group who hated talking about anything to do with sex. Even the smallest little comment would cause her to go berserk  
  
"That's settled then," said Hermione. "I'll owl Harry and Ron tomorrow and tell them I can't stay at the Burrow. We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron Saturday morning at... is 6 good for everyone?" they all nodded. "Good. That way, we'll have all day tomorrow to get packed and finish up things around the house. Then we'll have Saturday and Sunday to shop around Diagon Alley a bit before going back to school."  
  
"Oh! Could we go to a muggle mall?" Hannah asked excitedly. She had been infatuated with the idea of a mall ever since Hermione and Mayleen, who was half-muggle, had told her about them.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "If it's all right with them?" She looked questioningly at the other two.  
  
"Sounds fun to me," Mayleen said smiling. Lucidia merely shrugged, which usually meant, 'OK, whatever.'  
  
"Oh, and I'm going to bring you some allergy medicine too," Hermione added, shooting another glance at Hannah.  
  
Lucidia yawned. "OK, can we end this meeting now? I'm dead-tried, it's almost 2: 30 in the morning, and I have allot to get done tomorrow."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired, meself. And I have to go to the book-store tomorrow to stock up on a few books."  
  
"This meeting is adjourned," Mayleen said, mocking a muggle judge.  
  
"Huh?" Lucidia and Hannah both asked with puzzled looks.  
  
She giggled. "Never mind, g'night ya'll!" With a pop, she was gone.  
  
"What is it with her using the word, 'ya'll'? It sounds so... I don't even have a word for it," Hannah said and blew her nose.  
  
"Oh, probably from all of those Western movies she watches," Hermione said.  
  
"What?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Night, you two."  
  
"Night!"  
  
Hermione closed the mirror and sat it on the table beside the lamp. Then she climbed under her pink comforter, shut out the light, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
A/N: OK I know it's kinda boring so far, but I'm working on it. It'll get better, hopefully. AND D+H! 


	2. Granny Panties and Thongs

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, duh.  
  
2: Granny Panties and Thongs  
  
Hermione sighed and flopped down on one of the beds at the Leaky Cauldron. "Finally! I'm away from the 'rents."  
  
Lucidia dropped her bag to the floor with a thump and sat down beside her. Hannah and Mayleen were going to sleep on the only other bed in the room. It had been too expensive for them to get separate rooms; they needed extra money for shopping.  
  
"Well," Hannah said perkily, "we've got from now until about 10:00 tonight; I say we get a move on."  
  
Mayleen yawned and rolled over onto her stomach, putting her arms under her as to keep them warm. "Well I'D say let's take a quick nap. It's 6 a.m. and I went to bed at 3:30 last night. I need my beauty sleep."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "You KNEW that we were supposed to get up early."  
  
"I can't help it if my parents kept me up all night! They could've at least had the decency to wait until I was OUT OF THE HOUSE." Hermione and Lucidia giggled, but Hannah turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"You didn't have to tell us!" she snapped.  
  
Mayleen shrugged. "Well you asked for it. And besides, who else am I going to tell? Dean?" She snorted. "That's the good thing about having girlfriends, and no, not in that kind of way; you can talk to them about anything. If I tried to talk to my mom about that or something, she'd go berserk. I hate it when you freak out like that Hannah. It's just sex," Hannah flinched at the word, "that's life, get over it. You're going to be doing it someday anyway."  
  
She looked at her with a disgusted look. "Not if I can help it."  
  
"Fi-"  
  
"Shut it, you two," Lucidia snapped. "I'm not in the mood. Mayleen, it's too early for you to be up, go back to sleep and stop being such a pain in the arse. Hannah...just shut it." She lay down beside Hermione and pulled the pillow under her chin. "Now if you three don't mind, I'm going to take Mayleen's advice and get some sleep."  
  
Hermione nodded and rolled over onto her side, hiding the sunlight light from view. "Me too."  
  
Hannah put on a pouty face, but when they all ignored her, she angrily flopped down beside Mayleen and faced the wall.  
  
"Someone's PMSing," Mayleen mumbled.  
  
Hermione and Lucidia giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was 12:00 in the afternoon by the time all of the girls had crawled out of bed. They were getting ready to take Hannah to a muggle mall. Mayleen was sitting on the edge of the bed cradling her head in her hands and complaining about a headache  
  
Hannah stopped brushing her hair for a moment and looked at her with a disproving look. "The only reason you have a headache is because you were lazy. Mum gets awful headaches when she sleeps late. So do I."  
  
"Well, Miss Perfect," Mayleen snapped back, "why don't you have one now? You slept as long as I did."  
  
"No I didn't," she replied with a triumphant look, "I stayed awake the whole time. I swear, if-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lucidia roared when she came out of the restroom, fully clothed and ready to face the day. "How many times do you two have to argue? I get bloody sick of it! It's constantly, on and on! You never cease to come up with SOMETHING to argue about, and I'm SICK AND TIRED OF IT!"  
  
Mayleen stared at her with an open mouth, but Hannah glared at her and mumbled under her breath, "Bloody Slytherin..."  
  
"Well, she DOES have a point," Hermione said bossily as she slipped a robin's egg blue t-shirt over her head. A blue Care Bear, Sleepy, was on the front.  
  
"Bloody Slytherin is right!" Lucidia snapped at Hannah, who looked at her innocently. "I don't know what's shoved up your arse but you need to get it out!"  
  
Mayleen snorted. "It's obvious she's on the rag."  
  
"You've already pointed that out," Hannah mumbled.  
  
Hermione heaved a loud sigh. "Just cut it out, you two. I came here so I could spend some time with my friends, not listen to them argue. Let's get going; we haven't got all day."  
  
Mayleen shrugged. "I guess you're right. And besides, if we want to see every store in the mall, I suggest we leave now. They close at 9:00 tonight.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Not necessarily EVERY store. We don't want to go walking into an adult porno store or something."  
  
Hannah flinched, and Mayleen put on a questioning look. "Why not? I need a few new positions anyway. Mine are getting rusty-"  
  
"MAYLEEN!"  
  
"Kidding!"  
  
When they had all finished getting ready, they headed down to the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's hair was in a pony tail, with a few strands hanging loose. She was wearing a pair of khaki colored kapris and a pair of white Ked's shoes. The other three were dressed the same, as they had had to wear her clothes because they didn't have any muggle clothes; only, their shirts each were a different color and had a different Care Bear on it. Lucidia had almost freaked when she saw that she had to wear something pink. She was more of a tomboy, but Hannah and Mayleen absolutely loved the shirts.  
  
"Hermione," Mayleen said when they stepped into the lobby, "do you mind if I keep this shirt? The little purple bear is adorable." The place was crowded, as it was lunch time, and they had to talk loudly.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I didn't like the purple one anyway."  
  
"Where did you get these things from?" Lucidia asked with a disgusted look.  
  
"Oh, my aunt in the Americas sent them to me for my birthday."  
  
"Muggle?" She nodded. "That explains it..."  
  
They shoved past the crowd to the exit leading to the muggle streets of London and crammed outside. A wave of sunshine washed over them and Hermione looked up to the sky gratefully. "Perfect weather for shopping..."  
  
Hermione Granger had never been one for shopping, but being stuck with Hannah and Mayleen as friends, one had to get used to it. Even Lucidia didn't mind a little girl-time every now and then. Just as long as she didn't have to try on 'prissy-arse' clothes, as she called them.  
  
"Yeah," Hannah agreed, "also perfect for my allergies."  
  
Hermione tore her eyes away from the sky to look at Hannah. "Well, the medicine I gave you this morning should prevent them from being so bad. And besides, we're going to be indoors. A mall is lots of stores all in one big building."  
  
"Speaking of," Mayleen interrupted, "we have to get the money exchanged for muggle money."  
  
"Whoa, wait a second. What do we need muggle money for?" Lucidia asked.  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes in a friendly way. "Well we ARE going shopping. We've got to have money."  
  
"For muggle clothes???"  
  
Hannah nodded. "Lots of people at school wear muggle clothes instead of knickers under their robes. I find it quite convenient, but I haven't any of my own."  
  
"Um...right. I guess it would be convenient...there have been several occasions when the other kids in Slytherin have lifted up my robes as a joke. It's so embarrassing," Lucidia said slowly. A tinge of pink touched her cheeks thinking about it.  
  
Mayleen crossed her arms. "You should take up for yourself, Luce; you shouldn't let them run over you like that."  
  
Lucidia shrugged. "I got my cousin, Jared, to teach me a few moves this summer when I was at his house..."  
  
"You mean fighting moves?"  
  
Lucidia nodded.  
  
Hermione pulled her eyes away from the two to flag down a passing taxi. The car pulled to a stop in front of them and they scrambled inside.  
  
"Where to, ladies?" the driver asked.  
  
"How will we pay?" Hannah whispered.  
  
"I've got a few pounds in my pocket," Mayleen said with a wave of her hand, before turning to the driver. "74th street." He nodded and the car took off.  
  
The other three girls gave Mayleen a questioning look. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked. "The mall is-"  
  
"I know where it is; we've got to exchange the money. I know a place behind Wallie's Malt Shoppe. It's connected to Gringotts."  
  
"Oh..." was all Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are these?" Lucidia asked with a raised eyebrow, holding up a silk- like material for the other three girls to see. Hermione and Mayleen both started giggling, but Hannah, who was inspecting a water-wonder-bra, merely looked puzzled. They were in 'The Shore', a clothing store in the mall.  
  
"That," Hermione said when she had caught her breath, "is a thong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hannah's eyes lit up. "Oh! I've heard of those. They're muggle knickers! My sis says that they call them Granny Panties too."  
  
Mayleen snorted. "There is a major difference between Granny Panties and thongs." She snatched a pair of white 'Granny Panties' off of a shelf and held it out for Hannah and Lucidia to see. "THESE are granny Panties." She then pointed to the pair Lucidia was holding. "THOSE are thongs. Feels like a bloody wedgie to me, but my Mum likes them."  
  
Lucidia scrunched up her nose. "How in Merlin's name do they wear it?"  
  
Mayleen looked around, making sure no one was near them. Then she handed the Granny Panties to Hermione, grabbed the thong, and slipped them over her kapris. She turned around to show the others the back. "THIS is how."  
  
"Ugh! That's gross; there's nothing but a bloody string back there!" Lucidia said. "Just think how naked you'd feel!"  
  
Mayleen nodded and pointed to the Granny panties that Hermione was still holding, quite reluctantly. "I even feel naked in those things. But muggles seem to think that THAT is too much coverage. Imagine how they'd feel in our knickers."  
  
"I think they fit just right," Hanna put it as she held the water bra up to herself.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Witches' knickers are much too big. I don't wear them, Granny Panties, or thongs."  
  
Mayleen's eye widened. "You go NAKED?"  
  
She snorted. "No, you dolt; I wear low riders. They're much more comfy."  
  
"Wow," Hannah interrupted, not even looking up at them, "I bet this thing would make my boobs look much bigger! Can we try them on? I mean, muggles DO have dressing rooms don't they?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I've got a few things to try on." She indicated the bundle in her arms. "What about you two?" she asked Lucidia and Mayleen, who both nodded. "All right then, let's find the store clerk."  
  
They walked through the racks of clothes to the front of the store. The clerk, a young male, looked up from the magazine he was reading. "How may I help you, ladies?" A tinge of pink rose in his cheeks when he saw what they were carrying. All four of them had bras, panties, and pajamas of different colors.  
  
"Where are the dressing rooms?" Mayleen asked in a flirtatious voice.  
  
He gave her an odd look before getting to his feet. Then he walked from behind the counter. "Right this way."  
  
He led them to the very back of the store and stopped at an open door that read 'Ladies' Fitting Room's above it. "Here you are. No more than two to a stall. If you need anything else, I'll be up front."  
  
Hermione nodded and he scurried away.  
  
"Wonder what his problem was," Mayleen said when they walked in the door. There was a long hallway lined with doors that reminded Hermione of bathroom stalls. "Did you see the way he looked at me?"  
  
Lucidia giggled. "It was probably because you're still wearing the thong over your clothes."  
  
Mayleen looked down and shrieked. "Merlin! I can't believe I forgot to take them off! Why didn't someone tell me?" Her face was a bright shade of pink. She knelt down and pulled them off.  
  
The others just laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
None of them even bothered to obey the rules and kept two to a stall. They all squeezed inside of one when Hannah told them to come and look at her water bra, and then took turns modeling for each other.  
  
"Look at them!" Hannah marveled. She was standing sideways in front of the mirror with her chest poked out; a look of amazement was on her face. The bra was pushing up, giving her tiny molehills a bit of cleavage. "Muggles are bloody geniuses!"  
  
Lucidia rolled her eyes and booted her out of the way. "Why don't you just do a spell to make your boobs bigger? It would be better than fake ones; like Parvati Patil." They giggled. She inspected the pair of low rider undies, designed to look like a boy's. They fit perfect.  
  
"Well for one, there is no breast enhancer spell. I would've used it ages ago if there were."  
  
"Actually," Hermione butted in, "there IS. In the Restricted Section."  
  
"Really? When we get back to school, you've got to show me! I've just GOT to get a bit bigger. I'm sick of the boys making fun..."  
  
Lucidia put up her hand. "Wait a second. You refuse to talk about anything to do with sex, but yet you are willing to have some big whoppers for the boys to goggle at and have nasty dreams about?"  
  
Hannah shrugged. "As long as I don't know what they're imagining, it doesn't bother me."  
  
"I'll never understand you," she replied shaking her head. "I'd rather have boobs the size you have. Hardly anything there at all."  
  
"And I'D rather have big ones, what does it matter? At least you HAVE a little bit. If you had as little as me, you'd wish you were bigger."  
  
Lucidia shook her head. "No, if I had some as little as yours, I'd still tape them down to keep them from showing."  
  
"Tape them?" Hermione, Mayleen, and Hannah all asked at the same time. Mayleen stopped inspecting her rear-end to look up at her, and Hermione dropped the pink bra she was holding. It was then that she realized that Lucidia was the only one in the room who didn't have her shirt off.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
Lucidia blushed and looked to the floor. "I...well...OK, I tape my boobs down to make them smaller, and so they won't bounce, SUE ME!" Her voice rose to a high pitch and she looked at the others with a slightly angry look. "I hate it when guys are perverts and keep looking at you, making all of these weird noises that make you sick to think what they're thinking about! I hate it when they come up behind you and grab you just to win a bet with their friend, proving that your boobs are real! I..." She stopped abruptly, her face growing redder by the second. "Listen...can't we just go to another store now? I'm sick of trying on knickers."  
  
She knelt down and picked up her own clothes. Then she left the stall and went back into her own, slamming the door.  
  
Hermione, Hannah, and Mayleen all stood staring at each other for a moment. Lucidia Wilemon wasn't one to burst out like that; especially not to her friends. "Let's go," Hermione said.  
  
Hannah and Mayleen nodded and silently went back into their own stalls. Then Hermione began changing into her own. There had to be some other reason Lucidia had acted like that...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: A bit short, but I've been busy. The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters are. *HINTHINT* 


End file.
